


The Guardians of the Gokai Galleon: A Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger/Power Rangers Wild Force Crossover

by JAKQ7111, LuckyNumber78



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Wild Force, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKQ7111/pseuds/JAKQ7111, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyNumber78/pseuds/LuckyNumber78
Summary: The Space Pirates and the Guardians of the Earth (envisioned in this fic as two polyamorous families of lovers) meet aboard the Gokai Galleon for tea!
When they find they have more in common than they thought, sparks start to fly!
This is an ongoing, multi-chapter fic, to be updated when the muse hits us (the authors). Stay tuned!





	1. Chapter 1

“Here comes tea!”  
Shaggy ochre hair drooping over his eyes, Hakase called from what amounted to the ship’s kitchen.  
The two princesses aboard sat at the table in the corner, mirroring one another’s posture perfectly, with hands folded demurely and backs straight.  
They were mirrored, too, in their yellow shadows, each sternly and suspiciously standing at attention behind the object of her affections.  
Hakase came in through the rounded archway, carrying the tea things on an ornate silver tray.  
Meanwhile, Merrick stood against the far wall of the Galleon, silently watching his princess. He didn’t trust those space pirates for a second, and, as if that weren’t bad enough, now two of them appeared to be flirting with the princess. HIS princess. While he never once showed his emotions on his face, he was beginning to fume with jealousy.  
He watched contemptuously as the pirates’ jack of all trades green ranger (who had ever heard of a green ranger?) set the tea down. To his surprise, it was Ahim, the pirate princess, who served the tea, pouring meticulously, as though she had the precise measurements in her head for the perfect cup of what she called koucha.  
Shayla delicately lifted her teacup with two hands, her pinkies only slightly furled. She took a long, silent sip, and set the cup down appreciatively. Taylor, meantime, took the cup offered her and downed it in one go, like a shot of whiskey.  
Luka and Ahim held their cups like props, more interested in their visitors than their libations.  
Just then, Shayla cleared her throat for the combined teams’ attention, managing to make the guttural noise sound light and airy.  
Cole detached himself from the deep conversation he had been engaged in with Navi, the robotic bird. He first exchanged a nod with Shayla, to confirm that she wanted him to speak, then made eye contact with Captain Marvelous, to ensure respect was shown to the ship’s master.  
“First,” he said, stumbling slightly over the word as he looked over the listening rangers, making a mental count. “I want to thank Captain Marvelous for his hospitality. Second, um… Is this everybody? Don’t you have a silver ranger?”  
Taking that for his cue, a willowy young man leapt through the entryway. He wore pink capris, a black and beige houndstooth shirt, and a light grey women’s sweater. He also wore a cocky expression, his eyebrows perched high on his forehead.  
He did an elaborate transformation movement, then, his arms windmilling over his head, inserted a familiar ranger key into his Gokai Cellular.  
“Gokai...Chaaaaaange!!” , he emphatically shouted as he transformed into his GaoSilver form.  
Merrick clenched his jaw and looked on.  
Alyssa began to applaud, quickly at first, then seeing that no one else was impressed, and in fact that a good number of the rangers were annoyed with Gai, the white ranger stilled her hands and folded them in her lap.  
“Well?” Gai asked the onlooking rangers, “Don’t I look perfect? I look just like you, Merrick!”  
Merrick’s face turned bright red, no longer able to remain his usual stoic self. He ran off to another part of the Galleon, with Princess Shayla running behind him, hoping to comfort him.  
“Ookay,” Alyssa watched them go, then turned her attention back to Gai.  
He slowly took his helmet off, the crisp white band of his undersuit at his neck setting off his features nicely.  
“Actually,” she said, looking up at him and tilting her head flirtily, “you look kind of perfect in Merrick’s suit.”  
Gai smiled more broadly.  
“Thank you so much!” He bowed a full ninety degrees, then straightened, “but it’s not really Merrick’s suit, it’s-”  
“Whoa, whoa, wait a second,” Max called from the loveseat, jumping up from next to Danny. “Come on, Alyssa. Remember the rules.”  
Danny pulled on the back of Max’s blue jacket, forcing him to sit down.  
“Dude,” Danny groaned, “we don’t talk about the rules.”  
Marvelous, who was standing next to the loveseat, raised an eyebrow cannily.  
“Rules, da na? What rules are those?”  
“We have some rules,” Danny stuttered, “about when we’re around other people we like and we want to talk to them and stuff and about-”  
“About fraternization.” Taylor finished warily, cutting him off with a warning look.  
A moment later, Shayla returned, holding Merrick’s hand like a barely consoled child. She returned to her seat opposite Ahim, and encouraged Merrick to sit next to her.  
Taylor ran a knuckle over her princess’s bare arm in a subtle gesture of affection, which went unnoticed by all the assembled company except the sharp-eyed Luka, who crossed her arms and smiled cockily.  
Shayla nodded to Taylor subtly, thanking her for the welcome back.  
Of all the Gokaiger nakama-tachi, only Luka now knew what the rules entailed.  
“Anyway”, Alyssa stammered, “I’m sorry for egging Gai on. I should be more careful about following the rules.”  
“Why, thank you! It’s okay-”  
“Yeah,” Luka said, putting her hands on her hips and jutting her chin in the air mischievously. “Gai puts his foot in it all the time.”  
“Hehehe...well...I can’t always help it.”, Gai admitted, “I get really excited when I meet people as lovely...I mean...ummm…”  
“Yamerou!” shouted Marvelous from behind Gai, “Enough!”. Marvelous walked up to Gai and pushed him down into a chair. “I want to know what these ‘rules’ are, and I want to know now!” he demanded.  
“Ha ha! I know something you don’t know!” Luka gloated in a singsong voice, her observation skills paying off yet again.  
“Wait.” Cole said, “What do you mean? How do you know our rules?”  
“Very good, Luka!” Shayla complimented, “You figured out our secret with just a glance!”  
“Sasuga Luka-san,” Ahim beamed.  
“So, what is your secret?” Hakase asked, finally breaking his silence.  
“Well” began Shayla, “These six Rangers are guardians of the Earth, and as part of their initiation rites, they have all fluid-bonded with me!” she exclaimed, giving everyone on the Galleon her signature doe-eyed facial expression.


	2. Chapter 2

“Eh?” Joe leaned forward on his elbows.  
“Hm” Marvelous cocked his right eyebrow and smirked.  
Luka contorted her face into a frustrated pout, her power over Marvelous gone.  
“Eeh?” Hakase’s jaw dropped as he stumbled backwards in surprise.  
Gai simply grinned and suggestively raised his eyebrows.  
Ahim looked about her.   
She sipped her tea, calmly.  
As a princess, she expected to be told things. If not by this attractive band of strangers, then certainly by her beloved crew.  
Her nakama had taught her many things. And Ahim had been a willing pupil. She had no reason to believe this would be any different. But an explanation was long coming.  
She took another sip of her lukewarm tea.  
“You see,” Shayla continued, “All of us who live on the Animarium are bisexual, polyamorous, and in committed relationships with one another. In fact, the Rangers’ sexualities are a sign that they are chosen to be Guardians of the Earth in the first place.”  
“Yeah. It was always a sign.” Merrick grunted, averting his eyes from the Gokaigers as he spoke.  
Shayla’s eyes filled with pity. Effectively silenced by her knight’s bitterness, she laid a gentle palm on his forearm. He did not return her gaze, but he covered her hand with his larger one.  
Marvelous’ smirk turned into a grin. “Well, what do you know?” he gestured towards his crew, “It seems our little guests aren’t that different from us, after all!”  
“That’s right.” Hakase chimed in, nodding his head slightly, “We’re all poly, too, and pansexual! It’s nothing about the destiny of the universe or anything...just that...being pan and poly is kinda the standard in other parts of the galaxy.”  
“That’s right!” Luka proudly jumped in, “We even have a similar initiation! Only we get to bottom for Marvelous, and he likes it rough!”  
Marvelous let out a slight laugh at Luka’s ringing endorsement, “We are pirates after all! Besides, I don’t do gentle.” he laughed again, nudging Joe’s arm with his elbow.  
Joe just looked over and smirked right back at his captain.  
A shocked silence fell over the room.  
The Power Rangers looked at the Gokaigers in surprise.  
Then-  
The silence was broken by a boisterous, raucous laugh.  
Cole, now seated on a seemingly inaccessible railing which he had climbed, was laughing uproariously at the whole situation.  
Soon Alyssa took up the laugh as a giggle-snort. Then Shayla rang out in peals of silvery laughter. Max chuckled like a schoolboy, Danny like a bad teacher. Merrick had to smile, and once barked something he later claimed privately was a cough. Taylor was the last to add her surprisingly sweet young laughter to the chorus.   
None of the Gokaigers, not even Gai, saw what was so funny.  
Alyssa sashayed over to Princess Shayla’s seat. She half-crouched, half-knelt before the woman who had shown her how to love a woman, the woman to whom she owed so much. She whispered something to Shayla, not even audible to Merrick or Taylor, who flanked the princess. Then she rose.  
As she got up, Shayla caught Alyssa’s wrist, hard. The move surprised Marvelous, who went for the hilt of his sword. But the woman merely pulled the girl down and whispered something in her ear with a flirty smile, and pulled away. Alyssa nodded and smiled, arching her brows wryly. Then, to the surprise of all the assembled company, Shayla rose slightly in her seat, and kissed Alyssa tenderly. Alyssa’s hands wandered to the back of Shayla’s neck, and briefly became lost in her thick brunette tresses. Then, as abruptly as it had begun, the exchange was over. Alyssa pulled away and ran her hand down Shayla’s slim arm, stopping to quickly squeeze her hand. Then she twirled around to face Marvelous.  
She practically skipped over to him, and made a request.  
“What would I have to do,” she asked, musically, like a small child negotiating the release of cookies from the cookie jar, “if I wanted to hold Gai’s hand?”  
Gai quivered all over with excitement, all at once an excited puppy.  
The captain quirked an eyebrow at the white ranger.  
“Just hold his hand?”  
“Well… to start with.”  
“Hm.” Marvelous pondered, “Just for holding hands, you’ll have to land a dart on our dartboard. If you want to do more, you’ll have to land a dart...while wearing my bracers.”  
“I think I can do that,” she said assertively.  
“Oh, really?” Marvelous asked, his face seemingly frozen in that cocky smirk of his, “Here, why don’t you try putting my bracers on first?”  
The other Gokaigers looked stunned, particularly Hakase, who knew firsthand why this was a challenge in the first place.  
“I really don’t see what the big deal is” replied Alyssa, “Is there something special about your bracers?”  
Marvelous took the bracers off his wrists and handed the left one to the left-handed Alyssa. She visibly buckled under its surprising weight.  
“Hey! This is really heavy! You don’t actually wear these all the time?!” Alyssa asked, the shock apparent in her voice.  
“Only on the Galleon” Marvelous replied, “And yes, I do. I play darts with them on.”  
“Well…” Alyssa looked around the Galleon at her supportive teammates and the doubtful Gokaigers.  
“Okay… I’ll give it a try,” Alyssa said, her voice reflecting her loss of confidence. “I just have to land a dart on the board, right? It doesn’t need to be a bull’s-eye?”  
“I’m a pirate, not a hustler.” the red captain retorted, “Anywhere on the board is fair game, and then Gai is yours.”  
Gai looked on, both nervous for Alyssa’s chances, and hopeful that she would come through in the clutch.  
“Okay...here goes!” Alyssa psyched herself up, stepped back, and threw the dart with all her might.  
Both teams looked on in awe of what had just happened. Alyssa’s dart had just barely made it onto the bottom edge of the board, stuck in tightly, as if she had been playing darts her whole life.


	3. Chapter 3

“Yatta!” Gai exclaimed from across the hold. “You did it!”  
And he bounded across the wooden floor, barely touching the ground, and tackled her in a great big bear hug, pressing his cheek to hers with a toothy grin.  
Even the affectionate Alyssa was overcome by the show of amorousness.   
“Oh, um…” She looked to Taylor for help.  
“I did it,” she affirmed with a squeal of woe.  
Taylor crossed the room in two assertive strides.   
She clapped a hand on Gai’s back just a bit too hard. That straightened him out and forced him to release the white ranger completely. He turned puppy dog eyes on the hardened Air Force drop-out.  
“Nice throw, Ranger.” She said. She nodded up at Alyssa and turned her back on the pair.  
Gai turned back to Alyssa with his hands at his shoulders.  
“Why?” he mouthed.  
She shrugged in a way that hid her involvement to no one but the silver ranger.   
Then, she turned to the captain.  
“May I hold his hand, now?”  
“Are you sure that’s all you want to do? You’ve won the right-”  
“No, no. I’m sure.” She quickly caught up Gai’s hand.  
Not taking the hint, Gai immediately perked up and beamed like a schoolboy with a new toy.  
That battle over, Taylor returned to Shayla’s side, and Alyssa, her prize won, retreated to the loveseat with Gai, who couldn’t contain himself.  
“Anyway,” Taylor began, after the commotion settled down, “Do you make everyone go through these ‘challenges’ just for liking your crew?! I’m not so sure I’m okay with that!”  
“Hey, your partner won the challenge, didn’t she?” Marvelous retorted, “and besides, I don’t care what you think about the way I run my ship. I’m the captain, and I make the rules! Nobody else seems to mind, do they?”  
The other Rangers of both teams just shrug.  
“Brow-beating your team into submission is no way to command respect!” Taylor rose to confront the captain face-to-face.  
“Oi, I hand-picked my crew personally! They’re not my lackeys, they’re my nakama- my partners and comrades-in-arms! I’d think you would know a little something about that, yourself!”  
Taylor paused, fuming with anger.  
Shayla rose, gliding over to Taylor and Marvelous.  
“I would think you would know a lot about caring for your comrades-in-arms!” Murmured the princess.  
She then grabbed Taylor’s shoulders from behind, as a gesture of both support and affection.  
Taylor backed down, a look of pain in her eyes. She said nothing in response.  
Marvelous explained, “The reason I make our guests do these challenges is not out of hazing. It’s because I am so protective of my crew that anyone who wants to get close to us needs to really earn my trust, and if someone is willing to step up and perform the difficult tasks I assign them, that is proof that they are worthy of getting close to my nakama.”  
At that moment, Max snorted from the loveseat. He leaned over into Danny’s personal space and batted his eyelashes.  
“That’s not the worst system in the world. Remember Kendall?”  
Danny affectionately shoved Max out of his “bubble.”  
“Shut up,” he said dismissively but lovingly, a rueful smirk stealing at the corner of his mouth.  
“Who’s Kendall?” asked Hakase, curious as to what Max could be referring with his jibe.  
Danny blushed, averted his gaze from the green ranger, and said, “She’s…”  
He took a long pause after starting his sentence, closed his mouth, and turned to Max for help.  
The youngest Guardian took over for his partner, “She’s this girl that Danny really liked. Like, really liked! Only problem is, she’s not a Ranger, and them dating would be kinda against the rules.”  
Danny’s face dropped at Max’s explanation, clearly hurt by the memories of this lost connection.  
Ahim, after hearing this exchange, took Hakase aside and whispered something in his ear.  
Hakase’s face turned red, and he blurted “Eeh?! Boku-tachi? You want us to…”  
The gentle pirate silenced him with a finger on his lips. She stroked her flummoxed partner’s hair and nodded to him as reassurance.  
Hakase and Ahim walked across the Galleon floor, hand in hand, up to the loveseat. Ahim turned to Danny and asked, “Anoo, sumimasen. Hakase-san and I were wondering if you...wanted to lay down and cuddle with us?  
Danny scanned the room, looked back at Ahim, and in a nervous tone asked, “Who, me?”  
Ahim nodded, and gestured back to Hakase, who answered, “Ahim and I thought you could use some comfort, and some time away from the crowd. We understand being overstimulated, and wanted to give you the chance to relax more.”  
Danny looked around again, this time to distract himself while he pondered the offer presented to him.  
As he was thinking, Cole jumped off the railing he climbed earlier, landed hard on his feet, walked over to the loveseat in front of Danny, and took him by the hand as he said,  
“Go ahead! They have good hearts. They’ll treat you nicely.”  
Princess Shayla nodded in agreement.  
“Thanks, guys.” Danny half-whispered. He turned his gaze to Marvelous, now seated comfortably in his captain’s chair, and asked, “Do I have to do some sort of challenge?”  
As soon as the black ranger uttered the word “challenge”, Taylor turned towards the center of the room and shot Marvelous a death glare that would have made most people shrink in fear.  
Marvelous, however, was not deterred. He stood up, strided towards the center of the room, and said, “Sou da na. I’m thinking of a challenge for you now. Let’s see…”  
As the captain pondered what task to give Danny to earn his trust, Ahim spoke up,  
“Anoo, Marvelous-san. I would like you to reconsider giving Danny-san a challenge.”  
Marvelous turned to face the princess and asked in response, “And why would I do a thing like that?”  
“Because he does not appear to be in the spirits to have to go through one of your tasks. He is overwhelmed enough as it is. And besides, I trust him. Hakase-san does, too. Is that not proof enough?”  
As she finished talking, and before Marvelous could reply, Ahim lowered her head slightly, pouted a little, and looked up at her captain with her big, brown eyes--an expression cute enough to melt even Marvelous’ heart.  
“Ii darou!” Marvelous exclaimed, “Very well! Danny, you have earned Ahim’s trust, and mine as well. You’re off the hook.”

“Thank you so much, Captain Marvelous!” Danny breathed a sigh of relief as he got up from the loveseat. “Ahim? Will you show me the way to your room?”  
“It would be my pleasure.” the pink ranger replied as she took her two companions by the hand and walked away.


End file.
